Shabby Katchadourian
Keeley Jade Flanders, aka Shabby Eliot-Katchadourian, is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Former child actor turned rebel girl Shabby (real name Keeley) describes herself as 'a walking contradiction with a love of poetry and giant boobs'. A squatter, Shabby lives in a squat in a Victorian house in south London. Keen to transform people's opinions of squatters, Shabby believes she is a citizen of the world. She can not spend more than six months in one place so has to move on. Despite wanting to portray squatters in a new light (she has a shoot planned with Italian Vogue) she admits she eats food discarded by supermarkets. Her film career as a child star saw her appear in Black Beauty and lose out to Lindsay Lohan for the lead role in The Parent Trap. She's now returned to filmmaking from the other side of the camera and thinks 'films shouldn't be escapist; they should hold a mirror up to the world and show it what it's really like'. A country girl in her childhood, she moved to London aged 17. She always knew she was gay and at school all the girls who wanted to experiment with their sexuality used to kiss her to test the waters. Her mum found out she was a lesbian when she was caught Shabby with her first girlfriend. She dislikes public transport, authority figures and strawberries - her fear of mould means she refuses to eat fruit at all. She hates being told no and has an inner spoilt brat waiting to get out. Oppression and Keira Knightley make her angry and she was once regressed and learnt she was an elf in a former life. Big Brother 11 On Day 6, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Shabby was nominated for eviction. The following day, Dave, Shabby and Sunshine took part in the weekly Save and Replace task. She failed to win the task and faced the public vote against Rachael and Sunshine. On Day 10, Sunshine and Shabby survived the public vote and Rachael was evicted from the House with 37.5% of the vote. On Day 13, after receiving four nominations from her fellow housemates, Shabby was nominated once again. The following day, Shabby successfully managed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; she chose Mario as the replacement nominee. On Day 20, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Shabby was nominated for eviction for a third time in a row. The following day, she failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task and she faced eviction alongside Caoimhe and Sunshine. On Day 24, Shabby survived the public vote and Sunshine was evicted with 42.0% of the vote. Three days later, on Day 27, Shabby voluntarily left the House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After Big Brother, Shabby appeared as one of the leads in the Channel 5 series Candy Bar Girls which launched in July 2011. Shabby was the lead singer of band Voodoo Hussy who released their debut single 'Say You Love Me' in November 2010. Voodoo Hussy broke up in early 2012, with Shabby and other members founding rock band Legend in Japan. Gallery Shabby.jpg|Shabby enters the Big Brother 11 House Shabby & Caoimhe2.jpg|Shabby and Caoimhe in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room Shabby2.jpg|Shabby during the first Save and Replace task in Big Brother 11 Shabby3.jpg|Shabby holding her life-like puppet during a task in Big Brother 11 Shabby4.jpg|Shabby on the day she leaves the Big Brother 11 House Shabby & Caoimhe.jpg|Shabby and Caoimhe on the Big Brother 11 Final Trivia *Shabby was the only openly-gay female housemate in Big Brother 11. *In Big Brother 11, Shabby and Dave Vaughan were the first housemates to be nominated for eviction three weeks in a row. *Shabby was the first ever female housemate to win a Save and Replace task. **She was the second ever housemate overall. **She was the first ever housemate to chose a male housemate as a replacement nominee. *In Big Brother 11, Shabby was the first housemate to voluntarily leave the House. *In Big Brother 11, Shabby was nominated for eviction every week she was in the House. **She also received received at least four nominations every week she was in the House. **Despite voluntarily leaving the House, Shabby and Caoimhe Guilfoyle were both still interviewed by Davina McCall in the following Friday live-show. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Walker